Abigale and Frankie in Wonderland
by Tenshinaki
Summary: After Alice had her adventures did anyone else find this rabbit hole? Was it all just a dream Alice had? Well then Abigale and Frankie two best friends had a somewhat similar dream! They are a bit odd and Frankie fits right in Wonderland where as Alice tends to be a bit confused at times. Many well known characters and a few things from the book as well make their adventure grand.
1. Chapter 1

Abigale's POV

I was running through the forest behind my house. I dodged the trees not knowing where I was going but I didn't care I had to run and fast! My heart was racing, andmy legs hurt I couldn't run any more. I hid behind a tree and slowly sank down panting as a sat there trying to catch my breath. I leaned my head back against the tree and closed my eyes. My heart started to beat normally again when I heard footsteps coming towards me. "shit" I whispered as I started to get up. As I was standing up however I felt a very pain ful slap on m yleft shoulder. "TAG YOU'RE IT! haha" my friend yelled running off laughing. "OW! FRANKIE! GET BACK HERE!"I screamed at her back.  
I ran after her laughing. I soon caught up with her slaped her on her let shoulder yelling "TAG YOU'RE IT!" as I quickly ran off.  
"Oh darn." Frankie said as she ran after me.  
I looked over my shoulder to see Frankie close behind me I was so busy watching her instead of where I was going I didn't see the tree in front of me.  
"Watch out for that tree Georege!"  
"Who's George?" *runs into tree* "Ow" I whinned  
"You know George of the jungle" Frankie said as she started to sing the theme song

"George, George, George of the jungle  
Strong as he can be  
Ahhh  
Watch out for that tree  
George, George, George of the jungle  
Lives a life that's free  
Ahhh  
Watch out for that tree  
When he gets in scrapes  
When he makes his escapes  
With the help of his friend  
An ape named Ape  
Then away he'll schlep  
On his elephant Shep  
While Fella and Ursula  
Stay in step with  
George, George, George of the jungle  
Friend to you and me  
Ahhh  
Watch out for that tree  
Watch out for that (Ahhh) (Oooh) tree  
George, George, George of the Jungle  
Friend to you and me"

"Oh ya right" I mumble as I rubbed my face as if that would make it stop hurting.  
"Well anyway you're it!" Frankie said turnning and ran off into the forest.  
"AHHH! NOT AGAIN!" I yelled running after Frankie. I was NOT going to lose this game. I don't know how but some how I got lost.

"Hmmm.. Where did Frankie go?" I wondered out loud. 'she's probably back at my house.' I thought to my self.  
'ya and how would you know?!' said a deep voice.  
"What the heck who are you?!" I asked looking around.  
'I am that little voice inside your head. Some people think of me as the little devil on their shoulder.' said the deep voice  
'Uhhh... amI going crazy?'  
'Can't go somewhere if your already there stupid.'  
'Now now no need to be rude!' said a quit voice  
'AH! who are you!'  
'The little angle on the other shoulder of course'  
'Um oookay? I'm just gonna leave now.' I thought walking off.  
'HEY DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!' the deep voice yelled.  
'she can't walk away from us we're in her head.' the quiet voice said sarcastically  
'AHH! SHUTUP! OH MY GOSH!'  
"Oh hey look a bunny." I said as I snapped out of my what ever you call what just happened

"Is he wearing a waist coat?!" I ran after the bunny. "Wait bunny come back!"  
It's a rabbit stupid it cant understand you!  
'I thought I told you to shutup!'  
I stopped and looked around 'hmm where did that bunny go?' "I wonder if he went down this hole" I bent down leaning over the hole that laid in between the roots of a huge oak tree."Hellooooo Mr. ... or Mrs. Rabbit! Hmm" I leaned in a little more peering into the darkness. My hand slipped and I lost my balance falling into the hole.

Frankie's POV

"Hey wheres Abigale?" I wondered aloud as I walked around Abigale's front yard. "Abigale!" I called out walking up the steps to the front door. I opened the door. "Hello? Anyone here?" I asked but to my disappointment no one answered. "Huh I wonder where Abigale is." I walked into the kitchen but no one was there.

After searching the house I went back into the forest calling Abigale every few feet. I started to walk around this huge oak with a hole in between two of its roots. I couild see Abigale's foot prints in the mud, but they didn't go off anywhere they just ended here at the hole.  
'she couldn't have fallen down it could she?'  
"Abigale where are you!" I cried out. I was starting to get worried. What if she was hurt?!


	2. Chapter 2

Abigale's POV

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell into the darkness. The light from the hole slowly shrank into nothing as I fell further into the earth. The wind rushed through my hair. I was STILL FALLING! "Oh come on! Does this thing go on FOREVER?!" I yelled at the empty air. Something hit me in the back of the head. "OW! What the.."I trailed off as I turned my head and saw a lamp that was on. 'Is that what hit me? I thought to myself staring at it as I fell. I turned my head to the right to see a grand piano right next to me. "HOLY ..." I didn't get to finish my sentence as I got hit by a rocking chair. I flipped over so that I was facing down. "OH FUGDE MONKEYS!"I screamed when I saw the ground rushing up to meet me.I slammed into the cold marble floor with a loud thud. I moaned as I rolled over onto my back. "That's a ride I don't want to go on again." I mumbled as I slowly sat up rubbing my head.

'Well aren't you smart.' said the deep voice from earlier.  
"Oh great it's Lt (lieutenant) sarcasam." I said. "What do you

want!" I yelled at the voice.  
'Oh nothing I just find it funny how you have managed to hit your

face twice today and still haven't broken anything saying that

there was anything to break.' the deep voice replied  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
'Well lets face it dear you aren't the prettiest of girls.' The deep

voice said laughing.  
'Oh don't say that she is very pretty you're just jealous.' said the

quiet voice.  
"Oh great not you two again."  
'What is that supposed to mean!' the deep voice yelled. I had

clearly pissed it off.  
"Oh nothing." I said standing up and dusting myself off. "Now

than I will ask nicely this time ok. Please SHUTUP and GO

AWAY!"  
'How rude!' the quiet voice said.  
'Humph' was all I heard from the deep voice.

"Now than where am I?" I asked out loud. I looked aournd I was in a big ovalish room, well not big but not small either. There were curtains hanging from the ceiling that now had a hole in it thanks to yours truly. There were six doors. One at each of the smaller ends of the oval,t and then two in between those two on both sides. There was a small circular glass table with black medal legs curving in near the middle then back out again. I went to each door but the were all locked."Great I'm trapped!" I started to look around moving the curtains hoping to find a window or something but there was nothing but bare walls. I moved the last curtain to find a small door. Even thogh I knew I couldn't fit through it I went ahead and tried to open it. Why not right. Well it was locked too how fun yay!

I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled "HELP!" as loud as I could. I walked back towards the table and saw a little key on it. "Oooo! shiny!" I said like a little kid. I LOVED keys I don't know why but I did. Back at my house I had like 50 gazillion keys. This would be a nice addition but first I tried to use it on the six doors, but it didn't work. "Pooh." I said sticking the key in my pocket and sat on the ground indain style with my arms crossed.

"Hello!" I heard someone far away calling. I jumped up and called "HELLO! IS SOMEONE THERE?!" I waited... no answer. 'Damn' "HEY DOWN HERE! HELLO? HELLO?! Ahhh! Great now I'm hearing things!" 'Please you've been hearing things. Like me for example and then there's angel girl over there too.' the deep voice said "I thought I told you to go away!" 'Oh I'm sorry Captin Obvious but incase you haven't notice I DON'T CARE!' "Argh! GO AWAY!" 'No' "Whatev-" I stopped in mid sentence when I saw something on the table. "That's werid I thought there wasn't anything on that table." 'Thats because there wasn't stupid.'

I glared at the wall in front of me as if the person belonging to that voice was standing there, but didn't say anything. I picked up the little bottle that was on the table, it had some kind of liquid in it. I was so busy reading the little tag on the bottle I didn't here the voice from above me "Hello? Abigale is that you?" the tag read 'Drink Me' so I did just that. I drank the liquid. What was the worse that could happen right.

Frankie's POV

"Oh Abigale where are you?!" I said to myself. I bent down and

looked into the hole. "Hello?" I called into the darkness, but

there was no answer.  
I sat back on my heels. "What am I going to do?"  
'Well you could tell her father.' said a little voice in my head  
"Ya but..."  
'But what?' the little voice asked  
"What if we don't find her?"  
'You will trust me.'  
"Bu-"  
"HELLO! IS SOMEONE THERE?!"  
I stopped talking and leaned in by the hole."HEY DOWN HERE! HELLO? HELLO?!" the voice sounded like Abigale's! I was so happy I found her I just knew it!

"Hello? Abigale is that you?" I called out into the darkness but before I could hear the answer I fell. I was stuck falling for a long LONG time so I took this wonderful oppurtunity to do some sky diving tricks "Weeeeee!" I yelled in pure joy. 'This is a lot of fun!' I thought to myself. "AH!" I moved just in time to avoid a lamp "Wow! That was a little werid." I said laughing a little. "OHMYGOSH!" I yelled dodging a piano then a rocking chair. "That was odd."


	3. Chapter 3

Abigale's POV

"How did I get down here? And why is everything so big?" I looked around the suddenly enlarged room when I saw "FRANKIE!"  
"ABIGALE! Wait why are you so small?"  
"Oh I think it's cause I drank that funny tasting water over there." I pointed to the bottle laying on the ground. It still had some of that funny water in it.  
"Oh well, you're it." Frankie said as she poked me and it hurt! I mean her finger is almost bigger than me! Wow I know I haven't grown in a few years but I didn't think I was shrinking!  
"OW!"  
"It was a gentle poke Abigale." Frankie said as she stared at me.  
"Ya but I'm like 6 inches tall here! That REALLY hurt Frankie!" I yelled at her.  
"Oh sorry. Hmmmmm" Frankie was thinking oh no! HELP ME! Frankie picked up the bottle and drank the last of the funny water. "Weeeee that was fun!" She said excitedly. "Oh hey look over there that door is the perfect size for us!" She said as she ran up to the door. "Cool!" She kicked the door open well tried to anyway. "OW!"  
"It's locked Frankie." I said in a matter-of-fact voice  
"I think you're right."  
"WAIT!"  
"What?"  
"Well I found this key on that table." I said pointing at the table.  
"Uh Abigale?"  
"Ya?"  
"How'd ya get up there?"  
"Oh it was before I shrank"  
"Oh ok." She said smiling.  
I pull out the key. "I tried it on the other doors and forgot about this one so maybe..." I put the key in the key hole. "Hey it fits!"  
"Well what are you waiting for a talking cat? open it! ooo I wish I had a talking cat."  
"Um ok?"  
I slowly turn they key while Frankie waits patiently.  
When I hear the click I'm kicking it open Frankie thought to herself.  
"Hey it works!" I said  
Frankie pushes me out of the way and kicks the door open and runs out.  
"HEY! No need to be rude!" I yelled at her as I followed her. Putting my key in my pocket. That's right it's my key now!  
"Wait for- OH. MY. GOSH! It's it's beautiful, awesome and amazing!"  
"I KNOW!" Frankie shouted excitedly as she ran in circles.  
I looked around me, the door was just that, a door, no wall or anything. There were all kinds of plants EVERYWHERE! Tall plants, short plants, bright green and pale green, some plants even had red and purple leaves! There were giant mushrooms normal sized hidden in the ferns, well since I'm small I guess they were actually miny mushrooms but there were ones that would have been huge even if I wasn't so small. There were blue flowers and purple flowers, lilies, roses, pansies and more! A few feet in front of me there were pines and oaks and they were HUGE, but then again I'm still six inches tall! The trees seemed to go on forever and as I looked up at them I could see birds flying in the sky and from branch to branch. Where were we and how did we get here? I mean first I fall down a hole and find a room and I go through a door to THIS PLACE!  
"Wow you'd think you were five Frankie." I told her as ran in circles. I laughed watching her run around. "Ok Frankie that's enough." She ignored me. "Frankie. Frankie! FRANKIE! Shhh!"  
"What?!"  
"You need to be quiet you don't know who or WHAT is in here."  
"Oh ya right, so now what do we do?"  
I looked around thinking. "Look here's a path, lets follow it." I grabbed Frankie's hand and pulled her towards dirt path.

~an hour later~

We had been walking for what seemed like forever. Passing strange plants of all kinds of colors and patterns. There were some mushrooms that were blue with purple stripes, some yellow with green dots, I could go on for just about ever on the different kinds of mushrooms we saw. After a while we had ebtered a forrest with twisted trees and the path turned to a soft red sand. I wasn't sure but I thought I saw glowing eyes starring at us, but whenever I looked directly at them they wouldn't be there.  
"Where are we going?" Frankie asked looking around her.  
"Where ever this path leads to." I answered looking up at the towering trees as we passed them.  
"Where's that?"  
"Dunno"  
"Oh."  
We walked in silence and soon the dirt path turned into cobble stone. Moss lay thick in between the stones, grass and small flowers popped up here and there in the cracks. "The dirt path was softer." Frankie stated after a few minutes.  
"Ya it was." I agreed.  
"My feet hurt."  
"Ya so do mine."  
We soon came up to an old iron gate. It was rusted and had dead ivy wrapped around it. One of the doors of the gate was broken, hanging open on one hinge. Past this old but elegant looking gate was what appeared to be an over run garden. Some of the bushes still held the shapes they had been cut in. There was a giraffe, an eagle or maybe another kind of bird, a flamingo, and even a horse. I was starring at these bushes when something flew past me.  
"Hey did you see that!" Frankie yelled pointing in the direction the thing had gone.  
"No what" I said covering a yawn. "Not really."  
"THAT BUTTERFLY!"  
"Ya what about it?" I looked at her sleepily.  
"It looked like buttered toast!" She sounded really freaked out so I said.  
"You're probably just hungry and thought it looked like toast."  
"B-b-but..." Frankie stammered  
"Frankie please can we just keep walking my feet hurt, I'm tired, and now you're making me hungry talking about toast."  
"Mmm toast that sounds nice. Toast and my big, soft bed. I yawned long and hard as we started to continue down the path.

~A few hours later~

"Ugh my feet are KILLING ME!" I complained slouching as I walked just behind Frankie.  
"I'm hungry!" Frankie pouted. My stomach growled in agreement. "So am I."  
"Can we go home now?"  
"How can we go home Frankie?"  
"Go back the way we came."  
"How we fell down a hole!"  
"Oh… right."  
"Wait!" I stopped throwing my hand out to stop Frankie.  
"What?!" Frankie looked around wildly  
"Do you hear that?" I asked hearing what sounded like twinkle twinkle little star.  
"Hear what?"  
"The singing."  
"Uuuhhhh... no."  
"Come on lets go check it out!" I said excitedly jumping up and down.  
"Let's not."  
"Why not?" I whined grabbing her hand pleading.  
"It could be someone EVIL!"  
"Ya, but... it sounds like a party and you know what they have at parties?" I asked Frankie smiling.  
"Music?"  
"And?"  
"Presents!" She squealed  
"Well at some but no. FOOD! and CHAIRS!"  
"I do like food."  
"Then come on let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran through the trees. When we got closer we could hear three voices singing

Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!  
How I wonder what you're at!  
Up above the world you fly,  
Like a tea tray in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!  
How I wonder what you're at!

"Come on we're close!" I said running through the trees.


End file.
